tf2_freakshow_conceptfandomcom-20200214-history
Trashmonger
'''Trashmonger '''is a BLU Heavy created by Steam and Wikia user, Mimicry Legends. Appearance Trashmonger is seen wearing the Leftover Trap, the Warmth Preserver, the Rat Stompers, the Outdoorsman and Ivan The Inedible. Origins Trashmonger started off as a very poor and homeless man, who did nothing but collect scraps of destroyed Engineer buildings, and managed to make a small profit from this so, and gave his profit to other poor people, this cycle continued until Trashmonger was well-known throughout his hometown, and he somehow got his trash-related powers, he decided to work for the local dump, and is currently looking for a more well-paying job to work in. Behaviour and Personality Trashmonger, is genuinely a good-hearted being, being homeless and extremely poor, he knows how spoilt and greedy people can get, so he usually battles those who do things for themselves, and treats others with upmost respect, which he has managed to gain respect from other employees and earn their trust. He usually hunts down scraps most of the time, and doesn't want to contribute to the projects themselves, and only just wants to do his job in peace. He also likes to tinker with Engineer technology and build new projects, although he isn't a techie at heart. Power and Abilities Trashmonger can manipulate trash around him, and can make trash out of thin air, allowing him to rain down sharp scraps, diseased trash and attract trash-related animals. He can also supercharge trash, making it surround him, and then punch the enemy, which can injure low-ranks. He can manipulate odors as well, controlling exisiting odor, or summon odors from no where. When there are odors around him, he can solidify them and make a forcefield or shield for himself. Faults and Weaknesses Cleanliness can eliminate Trashmonger's abilities temporarly, rendering him useless and open for attack. His reliance on his teammates is high, as his attack power doesn't go well with freaks with high power. He is well-hearted at most, and will land himself in dire situations when he tries to be friends with someone. Ivankov Ivankov is a German deceased, talking Sandvich (Ivan The Inedible) that followed Trashmonger while working at the Rottenburg Station. During his past life, he had been an inter-dimension traveller before his death, which resulted in him being stuck at a dump until Trashmonger found him. Ivankov has grown grumpy prior to his death, and has no "sandvich dignity", according to his past and probably dead sandvich friends. Trashmonger has always tried to get Ivankov to open up about his travelling, but Ivankov denies so. Ivankov still did promise to stay by Trashmonger's side, and not wanting to be left behind again. But Ivankov has picked up a few abilities during his past travels. He can turn into a normal sandvich for a being's consumption, but only to be destroyed by Ivankov once inside. During his travels to other game universes, he has picked up plenty of viruses while doing so, if Ivankov is to bite someone, they have a chance to be infected with the FEV (Force Evolutionary Virus) virus (Fallout series), the Green Flu (Left 4 Dead series), t-Virus (Resident Evil series), the Death Trooper plague (Star Wars series) and many other diseases, but Ivankov strays from doing so, as some viruses could have distasterous effects. When forced to do so, Trashmonger will have to kill the infected person quickly. Trivia * Trashmonger is the first trash-using freak, as the first trash-related freak goes to . Category:Heavies Category:Monsters made by Mimicry Legends Category:Lawful Good beings Category:BLU Team Category:Stone Walls